Power of the phoenix
by shizzle
Summary: This is my first attempt on fan fiction and it is about xmen, i have extended the scene right at the end of the last film. I would appreciate your comments for ideas on other chapters and i will keep them coming. UPDATED! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a story on Fan fiction and i decided to do it on Xmen because it is a great movie, please leave me some comments on what you would like to see in the next chapters and i will try to incorporate it in my next chapters for you all.

Xavier reached out his hand and touched the young woman's arm you could see the shock in her eyes she turned slightly place before moving backwards, she just looked at Xavier in pure shock. She then began to move towards him slowly she reached out her hand and touched his face the feeling of his skin made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. A tear began to roll down her face as she opened her arms and locked herself in a warm embrace with him. The pain in his eyes was visible at that moment when she pulled away he fell back onto the pillow and let out a huge sigh. He was alive once again beating all his demons to rise from the ashes once again. As he lay there she sat beside him clutching his hand,

"What what happened Charles, I thought you were dead", she cried.

"My dear do not cry the phoenix always rises from the ashes, he replied.

At that moment she fell into his arms weeping and holding on so tight to make sure he did not disappear again. Hours passed by as they lay their clinging to each other, the sun went down as night fell and they just lay there.

Suddenly a sharp screeching noise filled the room as Xavier rolled over in pain, curled up holding his head in his hands he cried out,

"Stop please Stop I can hear you!".

All of a sudden the room began to shake as Xavier got to his feet the familiar voices in his head crying out for him, he reached for the door but before he could get there he fell to his knees. The door then flung open and in the doorway stood a familiar face, the face that could tell you a million stories with just one blink of an eye. It was Jean she stood there as her long red hair cascaded over her shoulders her eyes looked down on Xavier as she reached out her hand to him. He grabbed her hand with both of his as she pulled him to his feet. The feeling he got from being able to stand without aid was the most fulfilling feeling in the world, he clung to jean as the looked at each other with both anguish and ecstasy in their eyes. Xavier put his hand against jeans face and whispered to her,

"You are stronger than we all know and more powerful than we can handle, but we will not let you die once more".

As Xavier whispered these words to jean her heart began to beat so fast all she could see was Scott and the pain he was suffering by the lake, he was waiting for her to free him, she could hear his voice. Then she fell into Xavier's arms crying for Scott and what she had done to him. Xavier carried Jean over to the bed as he planned what he was going to do, then he suddenly thought if he and Jean could get back to the academy maybe he had a chance of controlling her powers and saving Scott. He tried so hard to get into Storm's thoughts to warn her he was alive, but she was blocking any thoughts of him, then he tried to get into Wolverines mind he could see so much pain in Wolverines mind from losing Jean, he managed to channel his thoughts to Wolverine and he then knew Wolverine was coming for him and Jean. Then Charles started to think what if he is not strong enough to block some of Jeans powers and what if he cannot bring Scott back. What he did know was that he was going to try so hard for Jean and the others he was not going to let them down again.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolverine was sitting in the gardens of the academy when suddenly a loud screeching noise filled his ears, he fell to the floor clutching his head in his hands. Then suddenly he heard a voice in his head,

"Wolverine can you hear me Wolverine……."

He rose from his feet as the voice became louder and louder, he realised that the voice in his head was Xavier, he tried to concentrate on what Xavier was saying he sat on the cold stone wall and focused his eyes on the large lake in front of him as the water rippled from the slight breeze. The voice became more emotional, as Wolverine clutched his head in distress, Xavier started to cry out for him,

"Wolverine please if you can hear me I am with Dr Mactaggart at the hospital, come quickly wolverine we need your help".

All of a sudden Wolverine took his hand away from his face walked away from the stone wall and ascending up the large stone steps into the academy. He gathered some things and put them into a bag, he then realised that Xavier was talking about more than one person and thought to himself what if Jean or Scott were alive because Xavier is. Then all these images began to flash through his head of him and Jean and that night he plunged a knife into her ridding her of all the evil in her life. He realised that her being alive could be possible seeing as she is the Phoenix and the Phoenix will always rise from the ashes. He began to move quickly as he ran towards the lift, he became very anxious as he saw Storm walking towards him, suddenly the doors shut and before he knew it he was in the tunnel walking towards his car. He flung his bag onto the back seat and put his foot on the accelerator as he sped off away from the academy.

Meanwhile Jean and Xavier sat by the window of the hospital room looking out over the lake, they sat there in silence while the doctor cleared up objects scattered all over the floor. Jean reached out and touched the Professors hand as he sat staring out of the large windows into the forest full of wildlife and fantasy. A shiver startled the Professor as he jumped from his chair and moved towards the door. He could sense something happening and as he reached for the handle of the door his heart beat became rapid as he opened the door, his face lit up as he greeted Wolverine. As they walked back into the room Jean moved from her chair and stood in front of the window as the sun beamed down it shone through her long red curls that cascaded over her shoulders. She stood there looking into wolverines eyes the edge of her mouth quivered with the excitement as she smiled at him a tear began to roll down her face as her eyes filled Wolverine could see all the pain in her eyes as he moved towards her and took her in his arms and kissed her. She pulls away immediately just looking at Wolverine her face looked confused and bewildered as she questioned him,

"What are you doing, you had no right to do that", she shouted

"But…But Jean wait I love you", he pleaded.

"Well I don't love you Wolverine, I love Scott my Scott who I reluctantly killed, I killed him and I am going to do everything to get him back", she cried.

"It's okay Jean we are going to do everything to get Scott back don't you worry", Xavier said comfortingly.

Xavier took Jean by the hand as she looked straight through Wolverine as though he was not there, they walked out the room followed by Wolverine closely behind and the Doctor. Xavier sat Jean in the backseat as he slid in beside her, the Doctor and Wolverine got into the front of the car as they sped off away from the hospital along the narrow winding roads just sat above the lake.

The journey took a couple of hours and the four of them arrived at the academy in the early hours of the morning. Jean was already fast asleep so Wolverine swept her up into his arms and carried her to a spare room the walls were a dark brown with just a single bed and a chest of drawers sat snugly in the corner of the room. Wolverine pulled back the covers of the bed and lowered Jean as he swept her hair away from her face he kissed her forehead gently and said softly,

"Goodnight, my sweet darling Jean".

He pulled the covers over her, and turned the lights out and as he walked towards the door he heard a quiet voice whisper,

"Goodnight Scott I love you".

Wolverine was devastated as he heard those five little words and pulled the door shut as he walked down the long corridor to Xavier's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean woke the next day to the sound of laughing children running down the corridor, she looked around the room watching the huge white curtains flapping in the wind against the wall. The door was slightly ajar and as she sat up in the bed and noticed a small delicate silver tray sat on top of the dresser, on it was a pot of coffee a few pieces of toast some jam and a delicious looking piece of fruit. She quickly climbed out of bed and walked over to the dresser picking up the tray she sat in a small chair just beside the window as she placed the tray on the little coffee table in front of her she picked up the toast and began to eat it whilst also drinking her coffee with plenty of milk and sugar.

After she had finished her breakfast she went into the bathroom washed her face and got dressed, she then picked up the tray and walked out of her room down to the kitchen. In the kitchen Wolverine, Logan and Xavier sat around the table in the corner talking quietly and as soon as jean walked in they went quiet. Storm got up from her seat looking at Jean in amazement she moved towards her and hugged her as tightly as she could. Jean reacted quickly hugging Storm, Storm then took Jean's hand and leads her to the table where Logan and Xavier were sitting drinking coffee. Jean quickly turned the conversation to what was going to happen now,

"So what is going to happen to me now?" she enquired.

"What do you mean?" Storm interrupted.

"I mean are you going to help me control these powers I have and get Scott back", she asked.

"Yes my dear we are going to help you and we are most certainly going to try and get Scott safely back in your arms", Xavier reassured her.

Jean smiled broadly as Xavier stood up and lead her out of the kitchen down to the laboratory; she lay down on the bed in the large room, looking around nervously to see what was going on. Xavier took Jeans hand and reassured her as he could see she was worried. Jean began to relax more and drifted in and out of sleep, as Xavier attached all the machines around her, he sat behind her and held her head as he tried to concentrate. As Charles traveled deep into Jean's mind he managed to channel some of her powers differently to the rest of her powers he created a block using her conscience, and as soon as he released himself from Jeans mind he got up and shook her gently to wake her. As Jean stood up she could see from the expression on Charles's face that something had happened,

"What happened Charles? What happened", she questioned.

"Jean my dear stop worrying everything is fine you are going to be fine I have done it", he replied.

As soon as Jean heard this she flung her arms around Xavier crying with happiness and tears began to roll down her cheeks, as she tried to wipe her tears away Xavier looked at her and smiled at her knowing things were going to be okay now. Jean moved away as she sat in a small chair next to the bed she wanted to now what they were going to do now about getting Scott back so she began to question Xavier,

"So now I am going to be okay what are we going to do now I mean about Scott"

" Now Jean do not get ahead of yourself we have to think about what we are going t do before you go getting yourself upset", he stated calmly.

Jean buried her head in her hands as Xavier walked out of the room Jean looked up and followed closely behind as she walked back to her room Jean passed many different people she recognised but did not know where from like Scott this world she was in now was a million miles away from what she remembered. The door to Jeans room was wide open and as she walked in she saw Logan sitting in the small chair by the window he turned around too look at her and then turned around to look out of the window, he got up from the chair and stood looking her she wonder what was wrong so she moved closer to him,

"Logan what is wrong why are you in here are you okay", she repeatedly asked.

"No Jean I am not okay something has been worrying me ever since I found out you were alive", he sniffed.

"Well what is it please Logan tell me if you don't how can I help you?", she cried.

"The night at the hospital when you died you told me you loved me and I am the only person you would ever love so why? Do you keep insisting on seeing Scott and forgetting about me", he questioned.

" I do love you Logan I really do but Scott is my husband and as long as I am married to him then I am not going to betray him I am sorry Logan but we cannot be together at the moment I am so sorry", she sympathised.

As she said this Wolverine brushed past Jean violently slamming the door behind him and running own the corridor, as she heard his feet walking away she fell to the floor crying because she knew that she loved him but as long as her feelings for Scott remained she could not do anything as he is her husband and she owes it to him to be loyal and loving. So the question still remained will Jean ever be reunited with Scott and if not will her and Logan ever be able to be together?.


	4. Chapter 4

Many days passed as Jean just sat by the window in her room looking out over the beautiful green valley the children playing with their friends and their parents sitting enjoying luxurious picnics in the sunshine. Jean would just sit there not speaking or moving just holding a letter addressed to her she had received a few days earlier. One afternoon Storm was passing Jeans room when she noticed that Jean had not moved in days and the food they had brought to her room had barely been touched. She sat down on the bed opposite Jean and looked out over the valley before taking her hand,

"You can't just sit here Jean you need to eat something", she begged.

"Jean please please say something I hate seeing you like this", Storm pleaded.

Jean just sat in the chair looking motionless and ignoring everything Storm was saying then the letter dropped out of Jeans hands before she could go to grab Storm had already picked it up. Jean just looked at Storm and her eyes began to fill up, Storm proceeded to open the letter which had already been opened she took the letter which was in a dark brown envelope and began to read it.

_Dear Mrs Jean Summers,_

_It is with great regret that I write to you after such unforeseen circumstances have occurred. A few weeks ago I was working in my usual post as a Doctor at the Green Hill Medical Centre. It was then that a young man in around his early thirties was brought in, in a very serious condition it was very hard to identify this man as his face was very bloodied and bruised and he was in a horrific state. My colleagues and I do not know how he survived such a horrific beating. After a week or two the young mans condition began to improve and we managed to do a few tests to identify him and his name was Scott Summers. We are writing to you as you are registered as his next of kin and we wanted you to be informed as soon as possible. When you receive this letter it would be a very good idea if you contacted us as he is in a terrible way and you need too see him. _

_You're sincerely _

_Dr Mathew Cartwright _

As soon as she read this Storm dropped the letter in amazement she looked at Jean wondering why she had not gone to see Scott yet as the letter was dated for a few days ago. Storm got up off of the bed and walked over to Jean placing a protective hand on Jeans shoulder, Jean turned around to look at Storm looking confused and worried.

"What do I do Storm I though he was dead and now he is alive I cannot move from this chair I am still so shocked", she sniffed.

"It's okay it will be okay I am here for you but we have to go and see him now we have to see if he is okay", Storm pleaded.

Jean got up from her chair and grabbed her overnight bag from the cupboard and began to put some things in, she then went into the bathroom and cleaned up before putting some fresh clothes on. Storm came to the door of her bedroom to get her and they both went to the car. As they were getting into the car Xavier appeared behind Storm questioning her about what was going on,

"Storm where are you going with Jean what is wrong", he asked.

"Read this and you will know", she handed him the letter.

They travelled for hours along busy roads to the hospital and when they got there it was raining heavily they got out of the car and ran to the doors of the hospital. Storm went to the reception desk and asked where she could find Scott while Jean just stood in the middle of the corridor looking around helplessly. Storm took Jean by the hand and they walked down the hospital corridor smelling of bleach and disinfectant to a large room at the end. On the door it read "SCOTT SUMMERS", as soon as she saw his name Jean pushed the door open and ran into the room but as soon as she saw Scott helplessly unconscious on floor she broke down. She managed to pull herself together as she walked towards the bed sitting on the small wooden chair next to it. Jean touched Scott's hand and felt a sense of relief and peace rush through her body he was alive and she could not wait for him to wake up. Storm walked into the room after Jean standing at the end of the bed she began to look through Scott's notes to see what was wrong, she let out a huge sigh of relief as she saw "Condition Improving". She looked at her friend sitting beside her husband crying with happiness and she ran over to her as Jean got up and they hugged each other as tightly as they could. Storm felt so content she felt as though she had her friend back and her friend was happy and going to be okay.

As Jean and Storm sat together at Scott's bedside the Doctor walked in looking at his notes, as Storm proceeded to talk to him he did not look at her once,

"Hello you must be Doctor Cartwright I am Storm and this is Scott's wife Jean, excuse me are you Doctor Cartwright", she asked.

"Yes I am Doctor Cartwright hello Storm and Jean", he replied.

As soon as the Doctor looked up Storm looked at him in amazement she fell back in her chair as Jean stood up immediately. This was not a doctor he was a more familiar face than that a face of horror and destruction. It was Magneto he was back and what was he going to do this time?.


End file.
